worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Anub'arak
| status = Deceased (lore), Killable (WoW) | instance = Trial of the Crusader }} Anub'arak is the former king of the nerubian kingdom of Azjol-Nerub. He was among the nerubians slaughtered in the War of the Spider and later raised by Ner'zhul the Lich King as undead to do his bidding. Biography Before his death The former king of Azjol-Nerub, Anub'arak was among the nerubians slaughtered in the War of the Spider.Road to Damnation One of his most loyal commanders was Anub'Rekhan.Commander Eligor Dawnbringer Ner'zhul the Lich King raised the high lords of the Spider Kingdom as undead to do his bidding, Anub'arak among them. Now as a malicious crypt lord, he is forced to use his powers to purge the snow swept landscape of any remaining resistance to the reign of the Lich King. Despite the pleas from his former subjects, he has been ordered to massacre many nerubians who tried to oppose the undead. The Road to Damnation The crypt lord's travels with the soon-to-be-damned mage Kel'Thuzad through Azjol-Nerub and the necropolis Naxxramas are recounted in the short story "Road to Damnation". In this story the Crypt Lord is called a majordomo by Kel'Thuzad. The Race to Icecrown .]] Anub'arak was sent south to meet Arthas Menethil when he arrived in Northrend. Anub'arak saved the dark prince from an attack by blood elves, before he introduced himself and told Arthas of Ner'zhul's plans. Anub'arak helped Arthas to establish a base, and then masterminded the attack on the blue dragon Sapphiron. Anub'arak told Arthas that it would take far too long to fight their way through Kael'thas and Vashj's expansive forces, and formulated a plan to go through the underground ruins of Azjol-Nerub to reach Icecrown, but warned that it would be a perilous journey.The Return to Northrend Anub'arak led Arthas into the ruined Spider Kingdom, negating many perilous traps along the way, but all the while, he fought many of his former subjects, the living nerubians, who called him the traitor king for serving the Lich King, who had destroyed Azjol-Nerub. As they entered the kingdom, they encountered survivors of Muradin's expedition, now led by Baelgun, who reported that an ancient evil had been released beneath the kingdom, and that they would not allow any to open the Inner Kingdom's doors. Anub'arak and Arthas defeated the troublesome dwarves and broke into the Inner Kingdom.Into the Shadow Web Caverns Soon, they came upon the evil the dwarves had spoken of - the Faceless Ones - strange, malformed creatures who had been imprisoned beneath the earth in ages long forgotten. They even faced off with a Forgotten One, a creature of great power and resilience.The Forgotten Ones Upon entering the Upper Kingdom, an earthquake separated Anub'arak from Arthas, and Anub'arak and his minions dug fervently through the rubble to get to Arthas before he killed himself in one of the many booby traps laden throughout the halls of Azjol-Nerub's Inner Kingdom.Ascent to the Upper Kingdom Impressed at Arthas' resilience, when he found him, Anub'arak quickly ushered him out of Azjol-Nerub and to the surface, where they were immediately engaged with Illidan Stormrage and his servants in a battle for the Frozen Throne.A Symphony of Frost and Flame Anub'arak was quick to the battle, defending Arthas as he magically activated the four obelisks surrounding Icecrown's pinnacle. Finally, all four were active, and Anub'arak stood by as Arthas climbed the stairs to his destiny. ]] In World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King ]] Azjol-Nerub In ''World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, the in-game Azjol-Nerub is comprised of two 5-man dungeons: Azjol-Nerub and Ahn'kahet, levels 72 - 75. Anub'arak is the final boss of the first dungeon. Anub'arak made his home in the once proud underland of Azjol-Nerub. Since his betrayal, he has twisted and perverted his former homeland into the wretched squalor it is today. He ruled over an army of undead nerubians who, like their leader, have pledged themselves to serving the Lich King. Kilix the Unraveler orders the death of Anub'arak. Statements of a bigger role Statements said before release hint that he was going to have a bigger role: :Salthem': Anub'Arak will also be a primary character for player interaction. :Bornakk: ... we'd definitely like to involve Anub'Arak as a primary character outside of raiding. This may have referred to the cut Azjol-Nerub zone, but he has re-appeared in the Trial of the Crusader. Trial of the Crusader Following his defeat in Azjol-Nerub, Anub'arak was resurrected by the Lich King (again) and enhanced with frost-related powers. He was sent to plague the Argent Tournament, and resides within the the Icy Depths beneath the Crusaders' Coliseum, where he serves as the final encounter during the Trials of the Crusader and Grand Crusader. Notable quotes *'''Anub'arak: The nerubian race, yes. Then the master came. As his influence spread, we made war upon him, foolishly believing we stood a chance. Many of us were slain and raised into undeath. In life I was a king. Today I am a crypt lord. :Kel'Thuzad: In return for immortality, you agreed to serve him. Remarkable. :Anub'arak: 'Agreed' implies choice. *'Nerubian:' Look, brothers! The traitor king! (upon seeing Anub'arak) :Arthas: Who? Me? :Anub'arak: He is referring to me, death knight. *'Anub'arak:' They are the horrors the dwarves spoke of. I thought they were only legends. :King Arthas: What? :Anub'arak: They are the Faceless Ones ... *'Anub'arak:' It cannot be ... A Forgotten One. Look to your defenses, death knight! Fight as you've never fought before! Gag quotes Slave or lieutenant? It would appear that Anub'arak is yet another unwilling slave to the Lich King. In Road to Damnation, when Kel'Thuzad remarked that Anub'arak had agreed to give himself to the Scourge in exchange for immortality, he answered: "'Agreed' implies choice." After that, Kel'Thuzad realizes that the Lich King can compel obedience from the undead. This is also hinted at in Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, where Arthas detects the vaguest stirring of resentment in Anub'arak's voice. Arthas speculated that Anub'arak served only because he had to, and would turn on the Lich King if he was able to do so.Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, pages 288-289 In Azjol-Nerub, his quote upon death is, "Ahhh... RAAAAAGH! Never thought... I would be free of him...", confirming the previous statements. Anub'arak was raised again following his defeat at Azjol-Nerub by the Lich King to kill the champions of the Crusaders' Coliseum. He appeared grateful to serve his master once again, though this may have been forced obedience. Fanart gallery Image:Anub'arak2.JPG|From the Korea Fan Art Contest (2007). Unknown artist. Anub'arak_The_Traitor_King.jpg|the traitor king References ru:Ануб'арак fr:Anub'arak Kategooria:Crypt lords Kategooria:Game characters Kategooria:Major characters Kategooria:Historical necromancers Kategooria:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters